


Nothing Says Home Like Puking In Your Childhood Toilet

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boats and Ships, Burping, Caretaker Danneel, Daddy duty, Embarrassment, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Napping, Sick Character, Sick Jensen Ackles, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: While visiting his parents, Jensen gets sick and Danneel takes care of him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My stomach has been acting up the past few days so now you guys get to enjoy pukey Jensen.

Jensen woke with curly auburn hair in his face. He turned his head so he could breathe, lifted his hand and rubbed at his eyes. Apparently, the slightly-off feeling he’d noticed at dinner was in fact more than two antacids could handle, he thought as he carefully moved his wife so he could slip out of bed. 

The sick feeling in his gut didn’t worsen as he walked across the hallway and into his parent’s guest bathroom, but it didn’t get any better either. After gently latching the door shut, he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and lifted the toilet lid. One elbow on his knee, his cheek resting in his hand, he closed his eyes and settled in for a long night. 

When Jensen opened his eyes, it was still dark outside, but as there was no clock in the bathroom, he had no idea how long he’d dozed. He hoped it was a least an hour, otherwise, the exhaustion was going to kick his ass and leave him grumpy while the rest of the family had fun on the boat. 

A sick burp forced its way up. Jensen grimaced. He much rather preferred his mother’s actual lasagna to the sour aftertaste. Figured the one week he and Danneel decided to visit family would be when Jensen got sick. It never failed. Whether it was the sniffles during Christmas or the flu on his own birthday, it seemed Jensen was destined not to celebrate any holiday while feeling one-hundred percent. 

The actor’s mouth flooded with tangy, slightly spicy saliva and he leaned over the bowl, spat. He curled one arm around his belly and shoved the other one through his hair. Since it was hiatus, he’d let it grow out longer than usual so he was able to actually run his fingers through it. 

All Jensen wanted to do was go back to sleep, but his body refused to get the show on the road. After half an hour of openly belching over the water and not getting any closer to puking, he gave in and left the bathroom. 

He crawled back into bed beside Danneel and laid flat on his back. He used one hand to massage his churning gut while the other pressed against his mouth, stifling his burps so he wouldn’t wake his bed partner. 

Danneel sighed in her sleep and curled into him, one hand on his chest, the other tucked against his side. Jensen removed the hand from his belly and wrapped it around her. A heavy weight settled in his stomach and he froze, waiting to see if he needed to make a run for it. He swallowed down more Italian-flavored spit and cringed. 

“You feeling okay?” Danneel mumbled sleepily. 

Jensen’s cheeks puffed out with a silent burp and he turned his head to direct the stench away from her face. “Not really.” 

Her hand drifted down to his roiling stomach and began gently rubbing. Although it felt nice, the motion made him slightly dizzy and it caused a whirlpool in his insides. 

Half asleep, Danneel’s mind couldn’t decipher between her husband and her children, so every once in a while, her hand would slow and gently pat his belly. 

Jensen felt some pent-up gas shift but he couldn’t stop the loud belch that followed. Danneel’s breath tickled his skin when she chuckled. 

“Feel better?” 

No, Jensen wanted to tell her. He did not feel better. If anything, he felt worse. The burps kept coming, each one becoming a little wetter. Jensen shoved the covers off and quickly walked back to the bathroom. A forceful burp ushered up sour liquid and he bent over the toilet bowl gripping the edge to keep his balance. His back arched-- a painful gag tearing up his throat. 

A small hand rested on his back, smoothed over his skin. Danneel’s lips pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder and guided him onto his knees. She took his earlier seat on the rim of the bathtub and shushed him, carding her fingers through his hair as he retched dryly. 

Relief washed over his body when he felt cold sweat drip down his back. He positioned himself directly over the bowl and waited. 

His next gag ended in a harsh cough and his head dipped toward the water. Danneel prevented an unwanted toilet bowl facial by placing her hand on his forehead. 

“Easy, Jay…” 

Liquid surged up Jensen’s throat and he clutched the rim tightly as Donna Ackles’s Famous Lasagna splashed noisily into the bowl. He couldn’t even manage a breath before more red-tinged vomit spilled over his lips. 

Danneel averted her eyes and continued shushing him, still rubbing with her other hand while Jensen heaved. 

After about twenty minutes, Jensen was able to relax back on his heels and Danneel flushed the toilet. He grabbed the toilet roll and tore off a long strip then proceeded to blow his nose and wipe off his chin. 

Danneel walked over to the sink and filled one of the miniature Finding Nemo-themed cups with tap water. 

She offered it to him, “Here. Rinse and spit.” 

Jensen did as told then handed it back to her so she could refill it. While she was at the sink, he cleared his throat and spat the resulting gunk into the toilet bowl. He sipped slowly at the water until it was gone then used the counter to pull himself up. 

Danneel was immediately at his side. She wrapped one arm around his waist, gently caressed his face. 

“Ready to go back?” she asked softly. Jensen nodded. 

The trip across the hallway was slow with Danneel somehow managing to support most of her husband’s weight until she could sit him on the edge of the bed. She helped him lay on his side then pulled the sheets and hand-knitted blanket over him. 

She perched beside him and rubbed his arm through the sheet. 

“How are you doing?” The sick man shook his head without lifting it from the pillow. 

“Think you can get some sleep?” Jensen’s chin tipped toward his chest, his breath evened out. Danneel gave a soft snort. “I guess I’ll take that as a yes… ” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat ride doesn't agree with Jensen.

This was a terrible idea… Jensen thought, leaning back in his seat. He swallowed, trying to keep his growing nausea at bay. 

“Look, Daddy! It’s a dolphin!” 

Jensen frowned slightly before opening his eyes so he could see where Arrow was pointing. Sure enough, there was a giant blow-up dolphin bobbing in the water just outside of the swimming area. 

“It sure is-- Zep, hey did you see the dolphin?” 

The toddler glanced back at him from where he was sitting with his grandma. His sister beamed, proud to have found the newest topic of conversation. 

Jensen winced as she yelled to her brother, “We found a dolphin! Look! Look! It’s swimming!” 

“Mama, can I drive a boat like that someday?” 

Jensen turned his head when he heard JJ’s voice. She was discussing an approaching speed boat. He paled. The boat was traveling at least forty miles per hour and the wake it was leaving was huge. He watched as it raced by a smaller boat. The sides of the craft dipped almost to the water before bobbing back up. 

It was speeding toward them. He attempted to get his wife’s attention. “Dee?” 

_ Closer… closer… almost here now…  _

“ _ Honey? _ ” Jensen tried again. He could see the driver of the boat, the name on the side  _ Mach 5 _ . His stomach lurched preemptively and he shouted,  _ “Danneel!”  _

His wife quickly turned to him when he yelled her name. He picked Arrow up off of his lap, held her out to Danneel. 

“Jay?” she said worriedly, accepting the little girl into her arms. When the rest of the family heard the concern in her voice, they immediately shifted their attention to him. 

The sleek boat sped past. Jensen stood and held onto the railing. As soon as the first wave of the  _ Mach 5 _ ’s wake hit, he leaned over the side. 

Partially digested pancakes splashed into the lake water. His stomach clenched a second time. He gripped the rail. Regurgitated orange juice dripped onto the side of the boat. 

_ “Ewwwwww! Gross!” _ Arrow screamed as Jensen continued to vomit. 

Danneel gathered the kids on the opposite side of the boat while Donna walked over to her son to help support him while his body attempted to wring itself dry. 

“Is Daddy okay?” JJ asked her mother. Danneel opened her mouth to answer. 

“I’m okay,” Jensen managed before burping up another mouthful of chunky puke. 

Although his stomach was far from empty, it refused to bring anything else up. It cramped painfully and he felt the gorge rise, but it went back down. Feeling weak-kneed, Jensen sat down heavily in the nearest seat. 

He hunched forward, dangling his hands between his knees. He swallowed thickly, belched. 

A quiet argument took place at the back of the boat.

Arrow was completely flabbergasted by her father’s lack of etiquette. “He’s s’posed to say excuse me!” 

Danneel frowned, watching her husband. She turned to her daughter. “I know, baby, but Daddy’s not feeling good right now. So, how ‘bout you say it for him this time?” 

Her mother was quite occupied with her siblings, so she didn’t notice when JJ quietly approached Jensen’s side. 

“Daddy? Are you okay?” she asked, placing her small hand on his bare shoulder. 

Jensen blindly reached back to cover her eyes when he suddenly heaved. Of course, now that his kid was standing right there, it was no longer dry. He had to spread his legs wider apart to avoid getting it on his bare feet. As soon as JJ heard the loud splatter that indicated Jensen had gotten sick again, she tried to pull his hand away. 

Donna intervened, walking up to the pair. She wrapped her arm around her granddaughter before handing her a bottle of water. “Here, baby. You can give this to him when he’s done, okay?” 

No longer able to move because the movement of the boat was making him too dizzy, Jensen could only warn the others to look away when he felt his breakfast rise once again. 

The sick man hovered a fist in front of his mouth. “Birdie, don’t look, okay?”

JJ nodded. She turned towards her grandmother. 

Jensen swallowed down an acidic burp. “She good?” he asked his mother. 

Donna rested her hand on her son’s back when he jerked forward suddenly. She cupped JJ’s wet hair, speaking softly. 

“Look at me, honey. That’s a girl. Right here, okay?” 

Once he was sure his daughter was no longer watching, Jensen gave in to the sick feeling. He hiccuped roughly and vomit poured from his mouth and nose. 

Embarrassment flowed over him as he choked and coughed, sending more mushed up food onto the deck of his dad’s boat. Another sick burp followed. Jensen dug his fingers into the meat of his thighs, praying for it to end. 

Warmth coated his feet, splashed onto his legs. Suddenly unwilling to open his eyes, Jensen let his head hang while his body dragged up every little bit of food from his stomach. Once it was empty, it continued to torture him, wringing and cramping until he hacked up strings of bile that clung to his lips and chin. 

Once it was over, Jensen allowed sour saliva to drip onto the deck. Desperate to breathe, he blew his nose into his hand before flicking it into the mess. He didn’t lift his head until his dad came over to hand him the bottle of water JJ had abandoned during one of his more rough-sounding retches. 

“Think you may have traumatized them…” Alan said, placing his hand on his son’s shoulder. 

Jensen coughed, gagging on air, then reached a hand up to take the bottle. He uncapped it to take a short drink, swishing it around his mouth before he spat it out on the soiled deck at his feet. 

After wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, he looked up at his dad. 

“Are we good here? I’d kind of like to rinse off.”

Alan nodded. “Yeah, thought you might.” 

Jensen carefully stood. He turned his face to his shoulder and asked his wife, “Honey, do we have a towel or something I can put over this?” 

“Um… yeah… Hang on.” Danneel motioned for Zeppelin to stand up so she could open the seat and grab one of the extra towels. “Stay here, guys,” she told the three children before walking over to her husband. 

She handed Jensen the towel. 

“Thanks,” he said, laying it over the massive puddle of vomit. 

Danneel grimaced, placed her hand on his shoulder-- it was one of the few clean places left. 

“ _ Jesus, hon’... _ Do  _ you _ need a towel?” 

Jensen shook his head. “I’m gonna rinse off in the water.” 

“They’re going to want to get in with you… ” 

“Just give me a couple of minutes to clean up and then they can jump in.” 

She looked back at the kids who were watching them both closely. She turned back to her husband. “You going to be okay? That was…  _ a lot.  _ ” 

Jensen snorted softly. “Yeah, yeah it was. But hey, I’m empty now-- So, there’s that.” 

Danneel rolled her eyes, chuckling. She smiled at him as he eased over the railing to slide smoothly into the cool water of the lake. 

“Let me know when you’re ready for them.” 

Jensen lowered his face into the water then ran his hands through his hair. After he rinsed his beard and neck off, he trod the water with one arm, then the other so he could clean off his bottom half. Once he was no longer coated with sticky residue, he swam to the back of the boat. Donning the life jacket his mother handed him, he nodded to his wife. 

“Okay, you guys can get in--  _ One at a time! _ ” Danneel shouted when the twins tried to go down the steps at the same time. 

Zeppelin hopped down the step then waited at the back of the boat until Jensen held up his hands. 

“C’mere, buddy.” The toddler jumped into his arms with a small splash. 

Next, was Arrow. She was more hesitant-- climbing down both steps and making Jensen come to get her. He held out his free arm so she could wrap hers around his neck. Danneel followed them then took the twins so Jensen could help JJ. 

Of course, his eldest daughter couldn’t do things the easy way… No-- She was attempting to copy her dad by crawling over the side of the boat on her belly. 

_ “Justice Jay Ackles! _ ” Danneel yelled, gaping at her daughter. “ _ What  _ do you think you’re doing?” 

Jensen turned his head toward JJ and quickly swam over to her. He reached up with one hand to grab the railing and wrapped his other arm around her waist. “I got ya’,” he said. 

She let go of the bar and he pushed off the boat with his feet sending them back into the water. When they surfaced, Jensen smoothed her hair back and spoke in a stern voice. 

“Since when is it okay for you to get off the boat like that, huh?” 

“But you did it!” She protested. He gave her a look and she ducked her head. “Sorry…” 

“JJ, you can hurt yourself doing that. Just because  _ I  _ do something--” Jensen added softly, “does not mean  _ you _ can. Got it?” She nodded. 

“Son, come here for a minute, would you?” Alan called from the back of the boat. Jensen swam over to his father to accept the soiled towel. He quickly rinsed it off in the lake. 

He grimaced. “Sorry ‘bout your boat, Dad.” 

Alan shrugged. “I’ll hose it down when we get back. But if you feel bad--” 

Jensen interrupted him, “Believe me, Dad, I have no intention of using the floor again. I’ll lean over the side.” Once he’d wrung out the towel, he handed it back to Alan then hauled himself out of the water so he could take over the clean up-- it was  _ his  _ mess after all. 

Once the boat was mostly clean, everyone got back in and Alan steered them around the lake. They’d been driving around for about half an hour, just enjoying the fresh air and sunshine when JJ came to sit by Jensen. 

“Hey, birdie. You havin’ fun?” he asked her, draping his arm across her shoulders. She leaned into him. 

“Yeah…” she said quietly. 

Jensen frowned and leaned down so he could look at her. “Hey, what’s the matter?” 

JJ shook her head. “I don’t feel good.” He tucked a loose hair behind her ear. 

“What doesn’t feel good?” he asked her. Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen saw Danneel sigh before whispering something to his mother. “Is it your stomach?” he prodded. 

“Kinda…” JJ replied with a small nod. 

Jensen made eye contact with his dad. Alan slowed the boat down until they were gently bumping along. Jensen placed his hand over his daughter’s forehead.  “Well, I don’t think you have a fever… Have you been drinking enough water?” 

She shrugged. He reached down to grab a bottle from the cooler at his feet. Twisting the lid off, he handed it to her. “Here, why don’t you try to drink a little bit, okay? 

“Okay.” 

“You want to stay with me or sit with Mama?” 

“Stay with you…” JJ whispered. 

Jensen held his arm out so she could curl up against him. After rubbing her bare arm, he kissed her head then nodded for his dad to take them back to the marina. 

By the time they got back to the boat slip, Jensen and the kids were all ready for a nap so they headed to the house with Alan while Donna and Danneel jumped into the truck to do some shopping downtown. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen carried Arrow into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, yawning. “Y’all gonna sleep in here,” he asked when Zeppelin and JJ followed. 

Zep nodded while JJ just crawled up onto the bed next to him.

“You’re just not feeling well, are you, Birdie?” Jensen said, cradling JJ’s head when she laid down beside him. 

“Uh-uh,” she said, shaking her head. 

After laying down with Arrow on his chest, he smiled sadly at his eldest. “Alright, c’ mere, baby girl…” 

Zeppelin waited until the girls were situated comfortably then wiggled into his dad’s free side. With all three children snuggled close to him, Jensen fell into an exhausted sleep. 

* * * * * * *

“Daddy, I don’t feel good…” 

Jensen opened his eyes at the sound of his eldest daughter’s voice. JJ was still laying against him, but her face was pale and she was clutching at her stomach. 

“If you feel like you’re going to throw up-” Jensen said, trying to sit up without jostling the twins too much. JJ burped and a hand flew up to cover her mouth. Jensen pointed to the door. “Go to the bathroom!” 

JJ quickly shuffled off the bed and raced across the hall. Jensen heard the tell-tale splatter of vomit hitting the wood floor. “Dammit.” He laid Arrow down onto the bed next to her brother then hurried into the bathroom to check on JJ. 

He knelt beside her on the floor, gathering her hair up into a ponytail. “Just breathe, Jay…It’ll be over soon.” 

She whimpered before leaning over the bowl to get sick. Jensen cringed. 

“ _ Daddy?”  _

Jensen turned to the door. “I’m in here, Zep-- What’s the matter?” 

“Daddy, my tummy hurts…” Zeppelin sniffled, standing in the doorway. 

Recognizing the look on his son’s face, Jensen quickly reached over and grabbed his arm. He pulled his son over in front of the bathtub just in time. 

“Oh, geez…” Jensen groaned, his own stomach starting to turn. “DAD?” he yelled, praying that his father would get there before he succumbed to the need to be sick. 

“What’s going on in--Oh, boy. Alright, let’s uh-- Son? You got Jay?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got her. But I’m pretty sure I’m about to join her. Can you take Zep and keep an eye on Arrow?” 

Alan sat down on the edge of the bathtub so he could rub his grandson’s back while he coughed, but turned when Arrow walked up to the door. 

She shuffled inside to lay her head on Alan’s leg. “Papa, my tummy hurts.”

Jensen exchanged a quick look with his dad before he addressed his daughter. “You too, huh?” 

She nodded. 

He glanced around the small room trying to figure out how this could work. There was the bathtub... and the sink, plus the occupied toilet... and his parents had a bathroom in their room, but first, they had to get the twins there… 

“Okay, sweetheart, why don’t you go with Papa and Zep and they’ll help you, okay? I gotta stay with your sister.” Jensen felt sick sweat gathering above his lip and swallowed thickly. 

Arrow pushed her bottom lip out. “B-but I wanna stay with you!” 

When the room spun around him, Jensen rested his head on JJ's back. She was still hunched over the toilet, coughing pitifully. 

“I will come to check on you as soon as I can, ‘Row, but if you’re feeling bad, I need you to go with Papa.” 

“Promise?” Arrow asked, looking up at him. 

“I promise,” Jensen said, nodding. He saw his dad helping Zeppelin clean his chin off and nodded to him. 

“C’ mon, sweetheart,” Alan said, holding out his hand to Arrow. The other one was held tightly in Zeppelin’s hand. 

As soon as the kids left with his dad, Jensen lunged for the bathtub. 


End file.
